Coda 13x22
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Dean et Sam sont heureux, leur famille est réunie. Mais tout à leur bonheur, ils ont tendance à oublier l'ange qui en fait partie... Spoilers 13x22


**Bonsoir ! Et oui, c'est re-moi. Mais je viens de regarder l'épisode 22 et il m'a, étrangement, laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Et pour plein de raisons. Donc voilà, un OS pour rectifier certaines choses selon moi.**

 **Spoilers: 13x22**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural, le bunker, l'Apocalypse World et tout ça ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Coda 13x22**

Dean sourit, le regard balayant avec fierté la foule qui s'agitait, s'esclaffait, buvait. Heureuse d'avoir échappé, pour un temps du moins, à Michel.

Il mena son verre à ses lèvres, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Bobby qui lui offrit un signe de tête reconnaissant. Son verre levé vers lui fut sa réponse.

De nouveaux frères d'armes…

« Je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot. »

Il sourit en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson avant de dévisager son frère à ses côtés.

« Ouaip. Together again. » lâcha-t-il en observant Mary discuter avec animation avec l'un des hommes

Sam esquissa un sourire triste et joua avec son verre.

« Enfin, presque… »

Dean n'ajouta rien. Gabriel s'était sacrifié pour eux. Encore. Et qu'importe que la première fois ait été feinte. Il les avait choisis malgré tout. Ce serait une dette qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais effacer.

Il finit son verre cul sec, appréciant la brûlure dans sa gorge.

« Jack n'a pas l'air bien… »

A la remarque de son frère, il releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme, replié sur lui-même, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« T'as essayé de lui parler ? demanda-t-il, le front barré d'un pli soucieux

\- Non… avoua Sam, Et je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le problème. Il devrait être heureux d'être de retour non ? »

Dean acquiesça silencieusement avant de répondre.

« Maman, lui, toi, moi… La famille est rassemblée, alors je suppose qu'il devrait l'être oui.

\- Tu penses que ça peut avoir un rapport avec Lucifer ? » interrogea prudemment son cadet

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Mouais. Peut-être. Après tout, c'est son… Père. Il le dit lui-même. » reconnut-il même si cela lui retournait le ventre

Et à cet instant, il regretta que son verre soit vide.

« Son père… souffla Sam, une lueur concernée au fond de ses yeux verts, Tu sais que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a dit que Lucifer n'était pas son père. Mais que Castiel l'était. »

Dean fixa le goulot que le gamin amenait à sa bouche sans prendre garde à ce qu'il l'entourait.

« Cass… C'est peut-être cela dont il a besoin en fait. De parler à Cass ? » proposa-t-il

Sam acquiesça.

« Cass ? fit Dean en se retournant, Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

Il se tut soudainement, sourcils froncés, en remarquant que Castiel n'était plus là. Il fit volte-face et scanna la pièce.

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

Sam s'approcha de lui et passa également son regard sur les groupes de personnes qui discutaient toujours avec entrain.

« Bah merde, Sammy, tu l'as vu se tirer ? »

L'interpellé secoua la tête, la surprise marquée sur ses traits.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Bouge pas. Je m'en occupe. »

Il lui fourra son verre vide sans cérémonie dans sa main libre et évolua parmi la foule, accordant quelques sourires à tous ceux qui le remerciaient pour ce que lui et son frère avaient fait.

Il s'engagea dans les couloirs éclairés du bunker jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de l'ange. La porte de celle-ci était entrouverte et aucune lumière n'en sortait. Par acquis de conscience, il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Castiel n'était pas là. Se redressant, il observa le couloir, un étrange pressentiment courant dans ses veines.

Passant une main impatiente dans ses cheveux, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre où il entra sans cérémonie.

Castiel ne sursauta même pas.

Son trenchcoat et sa veste de costume abandonnés sur le lit, il était assis sur le matelas, voûté, les mains jointes, son regard perdu sur le mur d'en face.

« Cass ? »

Pas un mouvement. Pas un clignement de paupières. Pas même un tic.

Dean s'approcha et s'installa aux côtés de son ami, stupéfait par la détresse glacée qu'il percevait chez lui.

« Hey Cass, buddy, tout va bien ? »

Un long silence lui répondit.

Silence au cours duquel il hésita à poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange pour le faire réagir...

« Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là Dean ? »

Il sursauta. Non pas que Castiel ait parlé excessivement fort. Il avait même plutôt murmuré. Mais qu'il ouvre la bouche après tout ce temps l'avait surpris.

« Comment ça Cass ? » interrogea-t-il, pas certain de la conduite à tenir au vu de la question

Le brun se redressa, évitant toujours de croiser son regard alors que lui ne rêvait que de lire dans ses yeux ce qui le tracassait. Parce que quelque chose le tracassait. Il le sentait dans ses tripes… Et comme toujours, cela ne le rassurait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? répéta Castiel, Auprès de Mary, de Jack, de Sam, de toi ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Cass ? Pourquoi tu te poses une telle question ? » s'enquit-il

L'interrogé prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête, refusant tacitement de répondre. Et cet état de fait l'agaça particulièrement.

« Cass ! gronda-t-il en agrippant son épaule, Balance pas des trucs comme ça en espérant t'en tirer. Maintenant réponds-moi ! » le pressa-t-il en essayant de le tourner vers lui

Mais Castiel tourna ostensiblement la tête de l'autre côté.

Et Dean vit rouge.

Parce que leur incapacité totale à communiquer avait toujours été la raison de leurs séparations. La raison de tant de souffrances. De tant de regrets… Et il était hors de question de nourrir encore ce cercle vicieux qui ne demandait qu'à leur exploser à nouveau en plein visage.

Il se leva brusquement, empoignant avec force Castiel qu'il plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Les éclairs émeraude de ses yeux transpercèrent l'ange face à lui qui s'obstinait à éviter son regard.

« Pourquoi ? cracha-t-il à nouveau, l'impatience et l'amertume bouillonnant dans ses veines en réalisant que son soi-disant meilleur ami ne voulait pas lui parler, Bon sang Cass ! »

Sa prise se resserra sur les épaules du brun, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, la frustration lui donnant envie de hurler. Hurler à s'en briser la voix. Hurler en espérant que sa peine atteindrait l'abruti céleste face à lui.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de dire des conneries pareilles ? Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là, avec nous ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Il le sentit trembler sous ses doigts, mais cela ne le calma pas.

« Explique-moi ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait pas, _ne voulait pas_ , envisager la possibilité que Cass ne soit plus là

\- Dean… intervint celui-ci, étrangement froid, Je…

\- Merde mec, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ? Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu es notre famille et…

\- En tant que quoi ? »

Le ton glacial le surprit et il plongea enfin dans les prunelles bleues. Tumultueuses. Perdues. Blessées. Et cela lui creva le cœur bien plus efficacement que n'importe lequel de ses silences.

« Cass… souffla-t-il, se sentant soudainement perdre pied

\- En tant que quoi Dean ?! répéta l'ange en se dégageant avant de s'éloigner

\- Comment ça en tant que quoi ? demanda-t-il, un vague désespoir naissant dans son ventre alors que le sentiment que Castiel lui échappait rampait dans son être

\- Que suis-je censé être dans cette famille ?! »

Son ami se retourna et planta ses iris dans les siennes. Et Dean se sentit complètement démuni.

« Cass… fit-il prudemment, ressentant le brasier de souffrance qui couvait sous la peau angélique, Tu… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ange ne répondit rien. Se contentant de détourner le regard à nouveau. Et Dean eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

« Bordel, tu es… Tu es notre _frère_ ! »

Les mots lui arrachèrent la gorge, semblant soudainement bien trop lourds à porter. Trop lourds à exprimer.

« Non… »

Un froid de mort paralysa la moindre de ses cellules alors qu'il prenait la mesure du murmure que son ami venait de lâcher.

« Cass ? »

La faiblesse de sa voix ne le surprit qu'à moitié, son corps refusant de lui répondre, se drapant doucement dans cette torpeur malfaisante qui réduisait à néant la moindre lueur de joie.

« Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas votre frère… poursuivit difficilement Castiel, Toi et Sam. Voilà comment des frères agissent à vos yeux. Vous n'avez jamais agi comme cela à mon égard.

\- Que…

\- N'essaie même pas de nier. »

La voix angélique était inflexible. Teintée de tristesse, mais inflexible. Et c'est comme si Dean était replongé en Enfer à nouveau.

« Pourquoi, dès qu'il s'agit de moi, vous ne vous intéressez jamais à ce que je ressens ? »

Il ne se retournait toujours pas, mais Dean vit ses épaules se tendre, sa tête se baisser, ses poings se crisper. Et il retint l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Toi et Sam, vous vous parlez. De vos sentiments. De la façon dont vous gérez les choses et toute la merde qui vous est tombée dessus. Mais moi… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Rien.

\- C'est pas vrai, tenta Dean en se saisissant de son épaule, incapable de rester loin de lui plus longtemps, On…

\- Vous quoi ? fulmina presque son ami en le regardant, M'avez-vous demandé ce que cela m'avait fait d'être torturé dans The Empty ? Comment je gérais mon énième retour ? Comment j'avais vécu ces quelques semaines aux mains d'Asmodeus ? Ce qu'il m'était arrivé là-bas ? Comment je vis le fait que ma famille céleste se meurt ? Mais que Naomi, celle qui m'a torturée si longtemps, est toujours vivante ?! »

Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche sans savoir que répondre alors que la douleur de Castiel le transperçait.

« _Ca_ , ce serait agir comme des frères envers moi. Mais aucun de vous ne l'a fait. »

Il ferma les yeux en passant une main lasse sur ton visage.

« C'est pas grave… Il faut juste que je cesse de m'obstiner à vouloir y croire. »

Sa voix se brisa, emportant le cœur de Dean avec elle.

« Cass… supplia-t-il alors qu'une urgence perceptible rongeait chaque fibre de son être, Bien sûr que si tu dois y croire. Regarde maman ! Elle te considère aussi comme un de ses fils et…

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que j'ai échappé au traditionnel câlin de retrouvailles des Winchester. »

L'amertume transparaissait si clairement dans sa remarque que Dean resserra sa prise, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne savait pas comment le rassurer. Comment lui faire comprendre toute l'importance qu'il avait pour lui. Et pour eux.

Merde, il avait touché le fond quand il l'avait cru mort pour de bon ! Ca devait compter quelque part, non ?! Et son retour… Son retour avait rééquilibré leurs vies. A tous.

« Jack… souffla-t-il alors en croisant le regard brillant de l'ange, Tu es son père, mon pote. Il a besoin de toi.

\- Son père est Lucifer… »

Et quelque chose dans la façon de le dire acheva Dean. A croire que Castiel avait renoncé. Complètement renoncé.

« J'ai été mis à l'écart au moment où Jack a accepté de le voir comme tel.

\- Mais tu es celui qui a cru en lui dès le départ ! objecta-t-il, Celui qu'il a choisi ! Ca doit compter.

\- Peut-être… Mais quelle importance qu'il m'ait choisi… »

Dean retint un tremblement et, sans même y prendre garde, il posa une main sur la joue de l'ange, espérant l'atteindre derrière le mal qui le détruisait.

« Ca a de l'importance, tu m'entends ! Ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes.

\- Oui. Comme vous avez choisi de ne pas me prévenir que vous aviez retrouvé Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il en resta bouche-bée, sa main se crispant contre la mâchoire du brun.

« Et comme tu as choisi de partir dans l'Apocalypse World sans m'en informer ? »

Il déglutit, ne sachant que répondre face aux froides accusations dont il faisait l'objet.

« Tu as raison. Ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent. »

Castiel se dégagea brutalement de sa prise et entreprit de reprendre sa veste.

« Je n'ai pas réellement de raison d'être là… ajouta-t-il en l'enfilant, Toi et Sam vous en sortiez ensemble avant, pourquoi ma présence changerait quelque chose ? »

Il récupéra son trench-coat.

« Jack s'en sortira aussi très bien sans moi. Vous étiez là pour lui dès le départ, je sais que vous le protégerez comme je l'ai promis à Kelly. Il s'est lié à vous. Plus qu'il n'a pu le faire avec moi à vrai dire. »

Un sourire dépité courba ses lèvres et Dean savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour endiguer ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Mais il restait figé. Incapable de réagir. Et il se détesta pour ça.

« Mary sera là pour lui aussi. Même elle a eu plus d'occasion que moi de se lier à lui… »

Une acidité dans les mots. Une acidité qui détruisait chaque foutue parcelle de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Mais qu'avait dit Castiel qui ne soit pas vrai ?

Car là était tout le drame.

Il avait raison.

« Cass… Je t'en prie… »

L'ange finissait de mettre son trenchcoat quand il croisa son regard, l'interrogeant de son silence, désarmant par le bouleversement qu'il pouvait y lire.

« On a besoin de toi… » lâcha-t-il en désespoir de cause

Et il eut envie de se gifler en voyant la déception éteindre les dernières lueurs dans son regard.

Castiel rangea ses mains dans ses poches, l'inflexibilité effaçant toute autre trace de sentiments sur son visage.

« Besoin de moi… lâcha-t-il dans un murmure brisé, Tout ne se résume donc qu'à ça ? Mon utilité ? »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'il oubliait comment respirer.

« Non, ce n'est pas… voulut-il se reprendre mais Castiel lui tourna le dos, refusant de toute évidence d'en entendre davantage

\- C'est exactement ça. Alors, je vais m'en aller. Vous pourrez toujours m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide pour une chasse. »

Il s'avança vers la porte avant de s'interrompre.

« Tu salueras tout le monde de ma part, poursuivit-il sans la moindre émotion, Enfin tout le monde… Ceux qui en auront quelque chose à _foutre_ puisque de toute évidence, seuls toi et Sam avez été intégrés à leur famille. »

Un étrange bourdonnement résonnait aux oreilles de Dean. Sa tête était dans du coton. Il voyait les lèvres de Castiel bouger, les mots arrivaient vaguement jusqu'à lui, mais leur sens lui échappait totalement. Refusait de s'imprégner. Il ne… Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« J'espère quand même que vous garderez à l'esprit que, _encore une fois,_ j'ai perdu l'un des seuls frères qui m'appréciait un tant soit peu, pour réunir _votre_ famille. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il ouvrit la porte, disparaissant dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Dean… Abasourdi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ? Castiel… Cass était parti ? Il… Il les abandonnait ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se considérer comme faisant partie de leur famille ? C'était… C'était… Pas possible. Impensable. Il ne pouvait pas… Castiel ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il refusait. Il refusait de le laisser partir. Après toutes les merdes qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, il était hors de question que cela se termine comme ça ! Il ne le laisserait pas fuir. Il allait le rattraper fissa et…

Les connexions se firent subitement dans sa tête quand il réalisa que sa chambre restait obstinément vide.

Merde.

« CASTIEL ! »

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, sprintant dans le couloir pour voir un pan de tissu beige disparaître au coin d'un virage. Il accéléra. Hors de question que cet emplumé se tire encore une fois.

« Cass ! »

Il agrippa, limite arracha, la manche de son ami qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner vers lui, les yeux plissés et brillants de… De larmes ?

Un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

Castiel avait pleuré. Et il semblait se retenir de le faire à nouveau.

« Quoi ? lâcha l'ange en désespoir de cause, essayant de s'éloigner sans grand succès

\- Ecoute moi bien fils de pute, s'énerva le chasseur, J'ai failli me foutre en l'air quand je t'ai cru mort. Tu m'entends ? Me foutre en l'air. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils sans cesser de s'agiter.

« J'ai besoin de toi Cass, reprit-il, Pas pour ton utilité. Rien à carrer de ça. Tu pourrais être le mec le plus inutile de la terre que je te voudrais quand même avec moi !

\- Dean ?

\- Ta gueule ! »

Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Les mots venaient tout seul. S'échappant avec frénésie de sa bouche dans ce besoin de le retenir.

« Juste, ta gueule. Tu as parlé tout à l'heure. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Si tu franchis cette putain de porte, t'auras ma mort sur la conscience ! »

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, un pli agité barrant son front.

« Parce que sans toi, Cass, je refuse de continuer. Quand j'ai cru que t'avais crevé pour de bon, je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur. Ok ? Trop dur. Sam ne me suffit pas. Sam ne me suffit plus. Plus depuis que tu as débarqué, toi, ton stupide trenchcoat et tes tendances incroyables à te foutre dans la merde !

\- Tu plaisantes là ? s'insurgea l'ange, Je…

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer putain ! »

Dean fulminait. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de le forcer à se dévoiler comme ça. Il se saisit de ses épaules, se rapprochant de lui, son regard planté dans le sien.

« Je peux pas te revoir partir. T'es déjà parti trop souvent. Et ça me tue à petit feu. Tu peux comprendre ça enfoiré ? Tu me tues ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Castiel tremblait.

« Dean… murmura-t-il, Je…

\- Non. Ferme-la, répliqua Dean, crispé, tellement proche de lui que son souffle haché mourrait sur ses lèvres, Ferme. La.

\- Mais Dean, ce… »

Et le temps sembla se suspendre.

Dean n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Seulement des lèvres contre les siennes. Des lèvres douces, chaudes, enivrantes…

Castiel…

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'éloigna pour tomber sur un Castiel hagard. Un Castiel aux joues rougies. Un Castiel qu'il venait d'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que…

« Cass… commença-t-il, une chaleur grignotant ses joues, Je… Je sais pas ce qu'il… »

Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens n'est-ce pas ? Embrasser son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?!

L'ange baissa le regard, se raclant la gorge dans un réflexe malhabile pour reprendre contenance.

« Je… commença-t-il, C'est pas grave. »

L'affliction qui transparut dans ses paroles emballa le cœur de Dean qui, sans s'en rendre compte, prit le visage de l'ange entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« C'était juste… Le moment, j'imagine. Ca n'a pas… »

Dean l'interrompit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Qu'importe le pourquoi du comment.

Il le voulait.

Il voulait embrasser Castiel.

Il _voulait Castiel_.

Et être ainsi, aussi proches, sans barrière ni mensonges, c'était magique…

Le sentant figé sous ses doigts, il finit par s'écarter légèrement, refusant tout de même de ne plus frôler ces lèvres qui attiraient inévitablement les siennes.

« Cass… souffla-t-il, perdu dans son regard bleuté assombri par quelque chose qui lui retourna le ventre

\- Dean, fit l'ange sur le même ton, Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire…

\- Je ne fais rien… admit doucement le chasseur en caressant sa joue, esquissant un sourire au frisson qu'il sentit sous sa paume, C'est simplement ce que je veux… »

La respiration de Castiel eut un accroc, ses mains venant s'agripper aux bras du chasseur.

« Dean…

\- C'est toi que je veux Cass… »

Un silence éloquent suivit son aveu, et Dean put jurer que les battements de cœur de son ami se mêlaient aux siens.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie… murmura-t-il en posant son front contre celui du brun qui ferma les yeux

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas… »

Et cette fois, ce fut Castiel qui l'embrassa.

Et ce baiser fut une révélation muette. Un échange enflammé qui leur confirma l'évidence qu'ils s'étaient plu à ignorer.

Ils s'appartenaient.

Dean attira Castiel tout contre lui, refusant le moindre espace qui pourrait les séparer.

Ils s'appartiendraient toujours.

Castiel s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'un n'irait plus jamais sans l'autre.

A l'abri des regards, pour la première fois, ils s'abandonnèrent à cette passion brûlante qui les rassemblait et les liait au-delà de toute raison.

L'amour d'un humain et d'un ange…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et là, je vais me ronger les sangs pour l'épisode final... En espérant que cette digression vous ait plu.**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
